


Poisoned

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [148]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Derek, M/M, Poisoned Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsfur, arm and tape.





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very behind on my drabbles. Better late than never though, right? This is for @sterekdrabbles word challenge from September 12, fur, arm, tape.
> 
> [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/) also posted [this Inktober prompt list](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392) over on tumblr, and it is actually what inspired me to write today, so I’m gonna try to write something everyday for it. We’ll see how that goes. (And yes, I’m behind on that too, good start here xD). Anyway, this is for Inktober 1 too, Poisonous. I hope you all enjoy some hurt and poisoned Derek! =D ♥
> 
> [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184138) and [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184297)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178703667307) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/142570).)

Derek writhed in pain as the shift rippled through him over and over. Stiles uselessly petted his arm, where fur grew and receded continuously.

“Do something!” Stiles snapped at Deaton.

“I’m trying,” Deaton snapped right back while rifling through a cabinet. “You should know better than to touch poisonous things.”

“Yeah, next time I’ll make sure to have the poisonous plants I don’t know are there marked with red tape so the bad guys don’t _throw Derek into them_.”

“S’okay,” Derek gritted out just as Deaton pushed Stiles out of the way to stab a syringe straight into Derek’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
